


Сор в доме

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Сор в доме

Для наёмников дом — это место, в котором они могут позволить себе расслабиться здесь и сейчас.

Ещё совсем недавно в их понятийном аппарате всё было совсем не так. В стенах РКц оно ограничивалось временными рамками выполнения действий: полезного — поставленные задачи и нейтрального — сон, еда, душ.

Иногда Кроуфорд размышляет о том, что дом может значить больше того, к чему они привыкли. Выросший в стенах РКц и не знавший другой жизни Шульдих не понимает, о чем тот толкует, но на всякий случай не спорит. В его сознании данное определение звучит куда как проще всех предоставленных вариантов: если живы, значит — дома.

В четыре часа утра входная дверь хлопает оглушительно громко. Не задерживаясь в прихожей, Шульдих прямо в ботинках проходит через коридор в ванную комнату. В стандартных квартирах, которыми снабжают своих наёмников Эсцет, всё однотипно: от расположения комнат до места, где лежит аптечка.

Кроуфорд держится за плечо, и так же, не снимая обуви, проходит в спальню. Обычно шаблонность окружающей обстановки раздражает, однако она же позволяет не тратить время на поиск необходимого, и сейчас он этому бесконечно рад. Кровать бесшумно прогибается, принимая его вес.

— Она должна скрипеть, — сообщает он входящему в комнату Шульдиху.

— А также петь колыбельную и укачивать, — оскаливается рыжий.

Стерильная тишина дома раздражает и его.

Он ставит аптечку на кровать, подтаскивает стол и методично раскладывает медикаменты. Пусть всё, что может понадобится, будет сразу под рукой.

— Обезболивающее или виски? — спрашивает рыжий, прежде чем приступить.

— Последнее.

Шульдих не сомневался в ответе и приносит заранее заготовленный бокал, наполненный больше чем положено. Они вышли из стен РКц два года назад, но до сих пор к обезболивающему предпочитают не обращаться лишний раз, и это, похоже, выработанная идиосинкразия на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Это был приказ, — тяжело роняет Кроуфорд.

— Когда меня это останавливало? — рыжий хмурится, и слова звучат без привычной иронии.

Ему не нравится ни разговор, ни приведшие к нему события. Он предпочел бы, чтобы не было ни того, ни другого. Жаль нельзя переиграть всё назад!

Кроуфорд морщится от болезненных ощущений, медленно выдыхает и в перерыве между манипуляциями рыжего пьет. Виски обжигает горло, и по телу расходится горячая волна.

В комнате пахнет лекарствами и запах так же чужд этому месту, как и любой другой. Нежилое помещение. Всего лишь временное пристанище в цепочке точно таких же.

За хирургической точностью рук Шульдиха можно наблюдать бесконечно долго, точно так же как за филигранным искусством пианиста. Разница лишь в том, что последний способен заполнить тишину музыкой, а рыжий — нет.

— Совершенно безответственно с твоей стороны.

— Кто бы говорил? — не поднимая головы и ни на секунду не прекращая заниматься делом огрызается Шульдих.

Его волосы непривычно собраны в хвост и обычной скрепкой подколота челка. Наличие такой пышной гривы чаще раздражает рыжего, чем радует — слишком много возни, но Шульдих упорно подравнивает волосы вместо того, чтобы постричься коротко. Ещё один пункт, который остался после выпуска. Чтобы не рассмеяться, Кроуфорд делает ещё один глоток. Он знает, напарник не оценит юмора.

Шульдих заканчивает перевязку, проверяет проделанную работу и, не глядя в глаза напарнику, принимается наводить порядок на столе. В одну сторону скопившийся мусор, в аптечку — всё остальное. Раньше Кроуфорд никогда не замечал за ним любовь к порядку и эта неторопливая уборка, выполняемая рыжим с особой какой-то тщательностью, нервирует его. Брэд отводит взгляд и замечает, что всё ещё сжимает в руке стакан, на дне которого осталось виски.

У него ноет раненная рука, немного кружится голова и свет от настольной лампы неприятно режет глаза.

Шульдих отодвигает на место стол, убирает с кровати мусор и аптечку. Так же молча он помогает Кроуфорду избавиться от остатков одежды и устроиться на постели.

Рыжий садится рядом с ним. Не касается. Буравит взглядом тумбочку и молчит так долго, что у Кроуфорда сами собой закрываются глаза. Он почти проваливается в сон, когда Шульдих всё-таки произносит то, что его волновало всё это время:

— Не смей выбирать те варианты, в которых ты можешь пострадать. Ни одно повышение не стоит здоровья, напарник.

Брэд думает, что надо ответить. Что-нибудь такое правильное... или успокаивающее. Но спать ему хочется куда как сильнее.

“Я вообще думал, что погибну”, — успевает мелькнуть в его голове мысль и сознание гаснет. Он проваливается в кошмар.

Безликий дом с бесконечно длинным коридором и закрытыми дверями — маленькими и большими, резными, изукрашенными и строгими, с неприглядно облупившейся краской — расставленными на разном друг от друга расстоянии. Кроуфорд не удивляется. Он планомерно проверяет каждую предоставленную ему здесь возможность найти выход, но раз за разом не находит даже намека на него. Он непроизвольно ускоряет шаг и незаметно для себя переходит на бег.

В доме холодно и движение не согревает.

— Что?! — Шульдих хватает ртом воздух, как рыба выброшенная на берег. Трясет головой. Ему очень бы хотелось ошибиться в интерпретации мысленного ответа Кроуфорда, но телепат уверен в своей профессиональной непогрешимости.

Рыжий сутулится, устало роняет голову на руки и не шевелится, пока от неподвижности не сводит шею.

— Мда... — выдыхает он.

Встает, потягивается и невольно его взгляд притягивает спящий, кажется, беспокойным, тревожным сном. Рыжий вздыхает, наклоняется и поправляет одеяло. В доме, вообще-то, включено отопление, но его всё равно немного знобит. То ли от пережитого, то ли от холода.

Шульдих убирает челку с лица Кроуфорда, невесомо касается его лба пальцами и одергивает руку. Липкий страх обжигает, как пламя. Рыжий автоматически дует на пальцы. Эмоции так просто не стряхнешь, но он профессиональный телепат, а не эмпат. Ему простительно заблуждаться в этой области.

В самом начале своего обучения в РКц второстепенную способность пытались вывести на передний план, чтобы получился полноценный телепат-эмпат, но после ряда попыток от идеи отказались. Шульдих так и остался всего лишь любителем в этой области.

Он медлит, колеблется перед тем, как снова прикоснуться ко лбу Кроуфорда, накрывая пальцами район третьего глаза. Закрыв глаза, рыжий вслушивается в отголоски сна спящего, как обыкновенные люди замирают, чтобы узнать мелодию доносящуюся из наушников кого-то из толпы.

Шульдих сосредотачивается и, кажется, слышит голос мадам Рутт, которая нашептывает правильную последовательность действий. “Осторожно, милый, быть разбитой вазой не самая лучшая перспектива на свете”. Он заставляет себя дышать медленнее, ловит ритм дыхания спящего и, подцепив чужой сон, тянет на себя, как можно перетянуть со спящего с тобой рядом человека одеяло. Взамен страха рыжий вливает дружелюбие, всё, какое способен испытывать к псиону вот уже несколько лет как прикрывающему ему спину.

Лицо Кроуфорда проясняется.

Рыжий открывает глаза вовремя чтобы заметить изменение и неуверенно улыбается.

— Получилось? — удивленно спрашивает он сам себя.

Его улыбка становится уверенней. В случившемся на самом деле нет ничего странного. Лгать словами Шульдих умеет виртуозно, но — чувствами так и не научился. Хорошо, что сейчас этого не потребовалось...

Он выходит из спальни с ощущением будто всю ночь разгружал вагоны. Не до конца прикрывает дверь, совершенно уверенный в том, что услышит, если понадобится Кроуфорду.

Стоит рыжему исчезнуть в коридоре, как спящий перестает улыбаться. Кошмар не возвращается. Ему снится всё тот же дом с длиннющим коридором и всего лишь одной дверью в самом конце. Осталось только дойти.

В доме не то, чтобы уютно, но определенно стало тепло.

Утро наступает во второй половине дня.

С кухни доносятся приглушенные двумя полуприкрытыми дверями шорохи.

Шульдих выползает на звуки в одних трусах, пытаясь на ходу расчесать спутавшуюся гриву волос. Он шипит себе под нос ругательства и ничуть не удивляется тому, что болезный уже на ногах и готовит себе завтрак. Обед?

Если организм хочет еды, значит, выздоравливает.

— Спасибо, — Кроуфорд не оборачивается в сторону вошедшего. Он сосредоточенно следит за тем, чтобы мясо поджарилось до золотой корочки, но не сгорело.

Шульдих ничего не отвечает. Он молча продолжает воевать со своей шевелюрой. Слышится только злое пыхтение.

И только закончив своё занятие, рыжий бросает:

— Кретин.

От неожиданности Кроуфорд роняет мясо с лопатки мимо тарелки.

Он резко оборачивается к Шульдиху. Тот притих, замер на подоконнике. Ещё один маркер — попытка выделиться как угодно из серой обыденности, к которой их так старательно приучали.

— Относительно вчера? — уточняет Кроуфорд, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что он успел ему сказать до того, как отрубился. “Я ведь не?..”

— Ты забыл? Я — телепат, — хмуро огрызается рыжий.

— Ты же обещал не читать мои мысли! — возмущается Кроуфорд.

Лучшая защита против телепатов — это нападение. Так учили оракулов.

Шульдих усмехается и отрицательно качает головой. Он прекрасно осведомлен об этой тактике. Теорию противодействия оракулам он ни разу не пропустил.

— В следующий раз оставишь меня помирать там, — Кроуфорд отворачивается, пальцами берет упавший кусок мяса и с сожалением выбрасывает в мусорное ведро.

— В следующий раз? — шепотом повторяет телепат. И взрывается, вскакивает со стула, подлетает к Кроуфорду, разворачивает его лицом к себе и, схватив за лацканы рубашки, встряхивает: — Следующий раз?!

Кроуфорд не пытается освободиться из хватки рыжего. Он забывает, что не успел вымыть руку и грязными пальцами касается искаженного гневом лица Шульдиха.

— Я не могу предвидеть на целую жизнь вперед.

От его пальцев пахнет травами и чесноком, а на щеке рыжего остается маслянистое пятно.

— У трупов не бывает карьерного роста.

Шульдих не разжимает пальцев, но дергать за ворот перестает. Он так пристально смотрит в глаза Кроуфорда, что у того закрадывается мысль, а не приобрел ли рыжий рентгеновское зрение.

— Это была допустимая погрешность.

— Не смей мне лгать! — Шульдих отшатывается от Кроуфорда, стирает пятно с щеки, будто вместе с маслом хочет избавиться от прикосновения пальцев Брэда. Он отступает на шаг, напарывается задницей на стол и останавливается. — Не смей мне лгать, Кроуфорд. Ты же обещал!

— Тебе можно не выполнять обещания, а мне что, нет? — уже произнося конец фразы, Брэд понимает, что допустил ошибку, но вместо того, чтобы притушить готовый вспыхнуть пожар, он скрещивает на груди руки.

— Так вот как ты заговорил, напарник?! — последнее слово Шульдих цедит сквозь зубы. — Значит, твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе и ты можешь ей распоряжаться, как пожелаешь, а я — нет?

— Из нас двоих оракул я.

— Ну, разумеется. Самовлюбленный сукин сын! Любишь, когда все пляшут под твою дудку! — Шульдих выплевывает оскорбления, первоклассно манипулируя голосом.

И Кроуфорду приходится напрягаться, чтобы не усомниться в своей правоте. Это давление злит его больше оскорблений.

— Кто бы говорил?! С тобой же даже расслабиться нельзя, ты постоянно норовишь залезть под щиты!

— Это происходит автоматически... — Шульдих обрывает себя, понимая, что пытается оправдаться.

— Ты хуже вуайериста! — Кроуфорда несет. Возможно, во всём виноват голод, а может быть обвинение рыжего. — Знаешь, как трудно сосуществовать с тобой в одной плоскости?! Быть постоянно настороже, потому что, блядь, “можно потише”?! А не надо мысли слушать!

Шульдих открывает рот, чтобы возразить, объяснить, что быть в глухой обороне тяжело, но орет в лицо Кроуфорда другое:

— А как мне ещё узнать, что ты уготовил мне?! У тебя же есть цель! Нет, не так. У тебя Цель, а всё остальное лишь средства. Когда ты от меня захочешь избавиться?

— Когда мы достигнем её! — рявкает Кроуфорд.

Шульдих усмехается. Эта гримаса совсем не красит его.

— Вот значит как оно... — выдыхает он. — Что ж, прекрасно.

Он разворачивается и выходит из кухни.

Ни один из них не замечает, что руки сжаты в кулаки.

Кроуфорд закрывает глаза, медленно выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, но у него ни черта не выходит и он идет за ним. Шульдих всегда занимает самую дальнюю по коридору комнату и сейчас там раздается грохот, свидетельствующий ярче любых слов, что рыжий буйствует в ней.

Все личные богатства Шульдиха могут поместиться в одной спортивной сумке и сейчас она стремительно наполняется вещами.

— О! Проваливаешь? Наконец-то! Вали! — Кроуфорд застывает в дверном проеме, наблюдая за порывистыми, резкими движениями Шульдиха.

— Да уж, можешь меня поздравить! Избавлюсь от такого мудака, как ты! — Шульдих запихивает в сумку вперемешку нижнее белье и верхнюю одежду. Он бросает дело на полпути, разворачивается к Кроуфорду и с вызовом бросает: — Или ты думаешь с тобой жить это такое блаженство?!

— Я само совершенство, — перебивает Брэд. — В отличие от тебя. Сколько раз я просил тебя не включать Рамштайн?! И не говорить на этом лающем немецком. Меня раздражает не понимать, о чем они орут. Но не-е-ет, ты же немец!

Шульдих подлетает к Кроуфорду, толкает его в грудь, заставляя попятиться в коридор.

— Да, детка, я немец! А ты кто? Недофранцуз, недоитальянец, а по паспорту — американец! Сборная солянка! Ты даже перед стиркой забываешь карманы проверить! Интеллигент недоделанный!

— Ты мне ещё незакрытые колпачки пасты припомни! — Кроуфорд упирается в стену спиной.

— И припомню! Меня это бесит! Слышишь ты?! Бесит. Что, так трудно закрыть?! — Шульдих экспрессивно взмахивает руками и чуть не сбивает с носа Брэда очки.

— Достал со своими колпачками! Настоящие убытки от тебя! Ты мне три пары очков разгваздал!

— А нефиг оставлять не на своём месте! — Шульдих возвращается в комнату и ещё более энергично принимается за утрамбовку вещей в сумку.

— Подлокотники дивана предназначены не для твоей задницы, — огрызается Кроуфорд, снова застывая в проеме.

— Они именно для неё и созданы, а нормальные люди там очки не оставляют!

— О! Вы только посмотрите на этого нормального человека?! — Какой идиот сказал, что дар предвидения влияет на характер в сторону мании величия и хладнокровия? Хотя... нет, первое всё-таки присутствует, а вот о втором лучше забыть. Сарказм явно это доказывает.

— Да уж всяко нормальнее тебя, — бросает зло Шульдих. Резко дергает рукой и молния сумки взвизгивает, как живая.

Вскинув ношу на плечо, рыжий идет на выход.

Кроуфорд скрежещет зубами, но не пытается его остановить. Он неосознанно сжимает и разжимает кулаки. “Хладнокровный” сукин сын уверен, что он совершенно спокоен.

— Ну и катись! — напутствует Кроуфорд.

Шульдих оборачивается в дверях, ещё не успев выйти на улицу.

— Чтоб тебе в напарники достался такой же равнодушный ублюдок, как ты сам.

Он выходит, не давая ответить, и с оглушительным грохотом хлопает дверью.

Да так, что у Кроуфорда звенит в ушах, хотя он предпочитает обвинять во всём стекла в окнах.

После утреннего скандала, оставившего его вымотанным и злым, и многочасового перелета, не добавившего позитивных эмоций, Шульдих медитирует на раскинувшийся перед ним город с высоты смотровой площадки Эйфелевой башни. Спортивная сумка стоит у его ног и он ничуть не обращает на неё внимания, но воры обходят его стороной. Впрочем, как и прочие homo sapiens.

Шульдих смотрит, но по-настоящему не замечает, как вспыхивают огни Парижа и он окутывается в шаль, сотканной из вечерней сердечной тоски.

Рыжий вздыхает и тянется к сумке за сотовым, но не находит ни после первого, ни после десятого осмотра.

— Твою мать! — отводит душу он.

— Не это потерял? — тихо раздается из-за спины.

Шульдих вскидывает голову, точно зная, что не ошибся. Этот голос он способен узнать среди тысяч других. Особенно когда его обладатель нервничает, поскольку начинает говорить с немного французским акцентом.

Кроуфорд стоит от него в трех метрах, на протянутой ладони он видит свой Nokia.

Рыжий переводит взгляд с телефона на лицо собеседника.

— Ты забыл побриться, — тихо сообщает ему он, заметив щетину.

— Спасибо, Кэп, — усмехается Кроуфорд. — Ты заберешь свою игрушку?

Шульдих подходит к нему, берет сотовый, но не спешит разорвать дистанцию.

— Хочешь... — начинают они хором.

— ...я не буду слушать Рамштайн.

— ...слушай свою музыку.

Переглядываются и невольно улыбаются. Пять лет совместного обучения в РКц и два года свободного плавания деформировали их в единый организм. Иногда, как сейчас, до смешного.

— Я не собирался умирать. Тем более ради повышения. Просто будущее пошло по другой линии вероятности. Я не видел подобного поворота... — серьёзнеет на глазах Кроуфорд.

Шульдих медленно кивает:

— Дай угадаю, остальные варианты были ещё хуже?

— Не то слово, насколько. Тот вариант, которого нам удалось избежать, должен был кончится либо тем, что мы оба погибаем, либо оказываемся в застенках.

— Нерадостная перспектива. Но никакого следующего раза. — И прежде чем Кроуфорд успел что-то ответить, рыжий быстро добавил: — Я знаю, что ты не можешь пообещать, но... пообещай.

— Бессмысленно, — пожимает плечами Кроуфорд. Шульдих почти кожей чувствует сакраментальное “это нелогично”.

— Зато очень по-человечески, — усмехается он.

Обманывать себя рыжий тоже научился давно. Это основа профессии телепата. Если хочешь, чтобы тебе поверили, поверь в это сам. Шульдих уже год как считает, что он один из тех редких учеников, которые способны превзойти своих учителей.

— Обещаю, — покладисто говорит Кроуфорд, умалчивая о том, что именно он сейчас пообещал.

Шульдих улыбается краешком губ.

— Ты, разумеется, не поверил, что я уйду.

Кроуфорд проходит мимо рыжего, опускается на корточки перед его сумкой и деловито упаковывает его вещи.

Он думает о том, как пил утром кофе, упорно давился мясом, непонятно, кому пытаясь доказать, что уход напарника его ничуть не волнует, безмолвным призраком ходил по слишком большому для одного дому, брался за чтение, но бросил... ровно пять часов тридцать две минуты шестнадцать секунд назад, после которых он начал действовать. И оказался на другом континенте в стране, в которой случились события, оставившие глубокие раны в душе.

— Разумеется. — Он не собирается говорить, насколько испугался, что его персональный шут из Старшего Аркана затеряется в серых буднях.

— Но колпачки всё-таки надо закрывать, — улыбается Шульдих.

Он опирается о перила и смотрит на город с таким удивлением, как будто увидел его впервые только сейчас.

Россыпь ярких мигающих огней украшает дома и улицы, светятся парки, дороги извиваются цветными лентами...

— Ненавижу недопонимание. Вроде же говорим на понятном английском, а ощущение, что на разных языках, — делится Шульдих своими мыслями с Кроуфордом.

— Проблема коммуникации — одна из самых-самых сложных.

— Это ты мне говоришь? — смеется телепат.

— Тебе, — улыбается Кроуфорд и, встав рядом с ним, вручает ему свои перчатки. На дворе ранняя осень, ещё не холодно, но уже по вечерам прохладно. А руки у Шульдиха даже летом, бывает, мерзнут. Брэд знает об этом уже четыре года, с того момента, когда одна из этих ладоней лежала у него на лбу и несла с собой облегчение. В джунглях Амазонки было невозможно выжить в одиночку.

— Нарушенное кровообращение, — встревает телепат и чуть втягивает голову в плечи.

Кроуфорд качает головой.

— Ты неисправим.

— Ты тоже. Ладно, можешь не закрывать колпачок от пасты.

Они переглядываются и начинают хохотать. Туристы стараются держаться подальше от ненормальной парочки и пара даже крутят пальцами у виска.

Но им плевать.

Дом — это прежде всего не место, а свой человек. Его не купишь в магазине, не закажешь через сеть. Тебе не припишет его куратор и насильно ты не сможешь его получить.

Можно только поймав его в поле своего зрения сделать первый шаг навстречу и взять курс на сближение.

Если повезет, то взаимно. Из этого и появляется дом.

Боясь ошибиться, Шульдих не делится плодами своих размышлений с Кроуфордом. Хотя в глубине души он давно уверен, что свой дом уже нашел.


End file.
